Starry Night
by Triforce Garner
Summary: When they were kids they'd get into all sorts of trouble together. Who knew one day they'd have to grow out of it?


Author's Note:

A tiny fanfiction I wrote after some tooling around on the game.

**Warnings**: none

* * *

'Starry Night'

* * *

Ever since they could first remember they'd been hanging out together. They did practically everything with one another: fishing, climbing trees, you name it. They were peas in a pod, those three.

"Hey, you got the blankets?" Owen asked, carrying an arm load worth of food. He turned around and laughed as Toby followed behind, dragging said blankets behind him and huffing as he went. Their companion, Luke, simply walked along with him with his hands behind his head.

"Wow, real classy Luke." Owen teased as he set down the food and went to help Toby.

"Oh, come on! I've been working all friggin' day Owen! Cut me some slack this guy doesn't even work for a living! He just..." Luke paused, exchanging glances with Toby, "fishes all day..."

Toby grumbled to himself as Owen chuckled, patting Toby on the back.

"Alright, alright. Suit yourself Luke. Just, try to pitch in a little bit. Maybe not a lot, but helping a little would be nice bro." he relented. Luke rolled his eyes but grinned back.

"Yah, whatever. When do we eat?"

Owen grabbed one end of the blanket as Toby lifted the other and together they spread it out and lowered it onto the grass; they tossed small stones onto the corners to keep the wind from blowing it away. "Now."

Luke hollered and jumped into the air ecstatically before racing toward the basket of food. Owen shook his head as he opened the basket and tried not to get into the line of fire.

"Take it easy man!" he said, shoving Luke away from the basket lightly as said man munched happily on a biscuit.

"Mmmm, ham and mayonnaise!" he hummed. Owen made a sound similar to that of disgust, shaking his head as Luke continued chewing.

He seated himself and reached into the basket, grinning as he pulled out a bowl of mushroom soup. "There's some stirfry in there as well boys!" he said as he scooped up some of his soup into his mouth. "Imt's gweat!"

Now it was Luke's turn to make a disgusted noise. "Please, swallow before you talk!" he scolded as he reached for a napkin. "And you talk about me..."

Toby chuckled. He didn't normally get between the two rambunctious men, preferring to sit back and watch them as they argued. If it managed to escalate to physical attacking, well, he'd have even more to laugh at.

Until they jumped him of course.

"So, anything in particular that I'd like?" he asked as he 'fished' around for a good meal. He smiled to himself upon pulling out onion bread and a can of green tea. "Great!" he said to himself.

The men ate silently, only pausing to ask for seconds or some napkins. Owen and Toby didn't dare push Luke by talking with their mouths full. A few more minutes passed and their meals were gone.

Luke stretched and laid down on the blanket, his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed as he drank in the night sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Owen said as he finished packing up the basket. Luke grinned but said nothing.

"Wish I'd brought a camera." Toby said mournfully. Owen shook his head, laying down next to Luke and mimicking his comrades position.

"Naw, we don't need none of that." he sighed happily. Toby shook his head, a slight chuckle erupting from his lips. He crawled over to Luke's other side, copying their positions and relaxing.

Luke raised an arm, pointing at the stars. "Look at that one. Looks like...like a crystal mine."

Owen raised an eyebrow. "A crystal mine? That's what you came up with?"

Luke let his arm fall back down, his smug grin still on his face. "Well yah. And on the left is a shovel. On the right is a cart. Annnndddddd..."

His face contorted in thought for a moment as he decided what else was up there.

Toby piped up. "And on the top is a flashlight."

All three men started to laugh. Before long they were wrestling and throwing napkins and just enjoying the night air.

"Hey, the Summer Festival is in three days. Anybody wanna go?" Owen asked, breathing heavy after tackling Luke to the ground playfully. Luke blew his hair out of his face and wiped the dirt off his hands onto his pants.

"I'm game." he shouted. He turned to Toby expectantly. The fisherman threw his hands up.

"Am I ever doing anything that requires skipping festivals!?" he exclaimed. That did it.

Both of his companions collapsed into fits of uncontrollable laughter, hugging their sides and wiping tears from the corners of their eyes.

"Too true!" Luke wheezed, his body struggling to get more air.

"Oh man, sorry Toby." Owen apologized, holding his hand to his heaving chest. Toby pouted mildly.

"Please tell me why I hang out with you guys." Toby mumbled, shaking his head. Owen and Luke exchanged glances.

"I...don't know." Luke said, looking back at his silver haired friend. Owen grunted, pulling himself off the ground and standing up.

"Yah, we're getting older now. Got businesses to take over one day, families to start...no more romping around in the dirt." he said softly, reflecting on the past. Luke sighed.

"I wonder when things started changing, and when they'll start changing again...and when does the changing end?" he said. Owen groaned, holding his head.

"Luke please don't do that. You make my head hurt."

Toby laughed. He stood up, walking over to his friend on the ground and offering a hand.

"It's ok, cause even when life moves on and our lives change, we're always gonna have the memories."

Luke grabbed Toby's hand, swinging himself onto his feet. "Ohhhh, not that cliche huh?" he teased. Toby stuck out his tongue.

"He's right though." Owen chimed in. He smiled at his friends before bending down and picking up the basket. "Come on guys, let's go home."

* * *

Author's Note:

Just something short and somewhat sweet I thought of. I always figured that if the game wasn't always all about the main character, i.e. you (come on you know it's true), then maybe there might be some backstory on the characters as friends. So, yah.

Hopefully review? :D


End file.
